


【ME】Unexpected Magic

by summer_z42



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: De-Aged, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42





	【ME】Unexpected Magic

女助理Jamie打开门的时候怀疑刚刚外星人入侵了，CEO的Mac还端端正正地放在桌子上，房间也没有人出入国，可是CEO本人凭空消失了。她深吸了一口气，直接转身出门去找从她进公司起就被灌输“如果任何关于CEO的问题搞不清请去求救”的Chris。  
五分钟后，Chris和她一起站在Mak的办公室里，“你确定他没有出去过？”  
“我的办公室在他出去的必经之路上何况满公司都是人不可能没人看见他吧……”Jamie有些紧张。  
Chris摸了摸下巴，“那他能去哪里？难道他真的被抓去研究大脑构造了？”  
“还能开玩笑看来你并不怎么担心我的离奇失踪嘛。”Mark的声音突然出现，两个人同时转头看向声音来源，办工作后面依旧空无一人。  
Chris皱紧了眉头，“Mark？”这该不是什么恶作剧程序吧？走过去把电脑转过来，遗憾地发现打开的只是一个网站维护的代码界面。  
“我在这里。”声音虽然不大但的确属于Mark无疑，也没有任何电子处理过的痕迹Chris不得不放弃他的假说，四周看了看，“你在哪里？”  
“……低头。”这次回答得稍微慢了点。  
他依言低头，从他站的位置正好看到座椅上有个钥匙链大小的人偶，一头看上去柔软的不可思议的棕色卷毛，还穿着和身材大小相当合适的灰色帽衫、蓝色牛仔裤和黑色人字拖。完完全全是一个按比例缩小的Mark Zukerberg。“这又是什么新产品？”  
“我不是新产品，虽然我没有办法解释为什么变成了这个样子，但是可以麻烦你把我……拿到桌子上去么我需要把那个程序写完。”五厘米高的Mark在使用动词之前相当明显地停顿了下。  
用尽全力才能保证面部表情不因为忍笑而踌躇，用两根手指拎着Mark的后衣领把他放到桌上，看他沉默地在电脑前面站了几秒，然后放弃地原地坐下，“好吧，我会告诉你需要什么你来帮我输入。”  
因为出现在脑海中的Mark在电脑键盘上蹦来跳去的样子爆出一阵大笑的Chris三分钟后才直起腰，擦了擦眼角溢出的泪水，“亲爱的老板你不觉得现在的当务之急是解决你自己的问题吗？”  
“我们是不是该召开个发布会？”Jamie提议。  
“告诉全世界THE Mark Zukerberg变成了一个手机挂件？”身体缩小完全没有减弱Mark语言的攻击性……即便是对他自己。  
Chris安抚似的用指尖碰了碰他脑袋，被相当暴躁地打开，“Jamie的意思是，THE Mark Zukerberg不能凭空消失这么久。”  
“……你们可以随便编造一个我去了的地方或者告诉他们我在闭门写程序反正这也不是第一次发生……从加州到新加坡需要多久？”  
“好吧我会去开发布会但是你必须给我想出一个在你恢复之前保持Facebook平稳运行的方法……关新加坡什么事？”对他的多线程语言方式Chris的适应度还是无法达到需求。  
微型Mark已经走到桌子这边了，“程序方面的问题暂时交给Dustin，其他的本来就不归我负责，股价大概还会因为我可能做出的任何应用而有所上升。现在不是休假时间他应该在新加坡。只是我没有确定什么时候才能恢复。”  
终于抓到了重点的Chris弯腰尽可能地和Mark视线向平，“现代交通放心当然很便捷，不过你想知道的是坐飞机需要多长时间还是一个特快专递的包裹呢？”  
Mark丢给他一个凶狠眼神，杀伤力由于外形大打折扣。

考虑到Mark现在的体型不可能有合适的飞机座位，何况乘坐飞机不可能避免通报身份，Chris又不能真的把他打包邮寄，反复考量各方利弊之后Chris决定自己牺牲一下给Mark选定的买家打个电话。  
“Hey Wardo。”在Mark的眼神下把手机从耳边拿开放到桌上打开了扩音器。  
“Hi Chris，怎么有空打给我。”Eduardo的声音轻松且带着些许笑意，让站在手机旁边的微型Mark神色黯淡了些。  
Chris莫名有些不应出现的罪恶感，在心里感慨型号影响的同时也没忘了正事，“是这样的……这里出了点事，可不可以麻烦你来加州一趟？”  
电话那边的人愣了几秒，“关于……他的事情？”  
“是。”已经开始打腹稿说服Eduardo相信现状，但令他惊讶的事情发生了，Eduardo在沉默了许久之后回答，“好吧我过去，要多长时间？”  
Chris觉得自己一时间失去了语言能力，Eduardo无条件的人心让他想要把Mark拎起来扔到马桶里冲掉，可是看到原地坐下满头卷毛几乎耷拉下来的Mark，他又觉得这家伙也许会自己跳进去……  
“Chris？”  
“抱歉……我也不知道需要多长时间……”他用指尖碰了碰Mark的背，这次没有遭到拒绝。  
Eduardo沉吟了下，“那我就先请一周的假吧，我会通知你飞机的时间……帮我向Mark问好，Bye。”  
把手机收回去的Chris相当认真地看着Mark，“感想？”  
哼哼了几声，现在没有电脑屏幕来让他逃避问题，只能学习鸵鸟就地取材把头埋在了膝盖里。  
Chris想就算有感想也不该他来听，于是留下手机给Mark打发时间就离开办公室准备应付更难缠的媒体了。  
听到门响的Mark终于抬起了头，手机的键盘大小对他来说相对合适了点，但他现在的脑袋空空荡荡一句话也想不出来。已经几年没有和他连句话也没有说过一句的Eduardo连原因也不问就过来，即便经历了那次不可饶恕的欺骗他还是一句话都不问地过来，真是一点长进也没有……  
Mark用力揉揉眼睛，感觉情绪似乎没有随着身体的缩小而变少，现在似乎已经装不下了呢。

从机场到Facebook总部的路上Eduardo听前来接机的Chris大致讲述了事情经过，不过在见到手机挂件Mark之前他还是以为这是一个恶劣的玩笑，所以惊讶非常明显地挂在脸上，让因为自身状况而相当急躁的Mark更加恼火。  
Chris非常有眼色地拖着Jamie出去把时间空间留给这对曾经的好友，不管最终Eduardo愿不愿意收养Mark，他们的确需要机会来处理那些悬而未决的事情。  
“所以……这是天谴？”Eduardo在原本Mark的位置上坐下，摊开手掌平方到桌上示意Mark站上来。  
不情不愿地挪上去，“如果你愿意这么以为就这么以为吧……”  
好奇似的用手指碰了碰他的头发又碰了碰肚子，触感真实得不像一个玩笑，“知道为什么吗？”  
“如果我知道还会任凭自己这个样子见你？”咬了咬嘴唇。  
及时压抑住好奇停止会伤害他小小自尊的举动，但Mark话语的另一层表达意义又让他不能不在意，“那你想什么样子见我？”  
抬起头看他，从未尝试过的角度让Mark更加无法忽略他眼睛里的情绪，甚至被成倍放大，最后Mark只能转开头老实回答，“我不知道。”  
Eduardo最终还是给了他一个笑容，一个和多年前他做错事或者提什么过分要求时出现的一模一样的笑容，“好吧，你跟我回新加坡？”  
“如果可以我更希望留在这里……”他在Eduardo的掌心里坐下，抱着腿下巴放在膝盖上。  
“可是Chris说你原本准备去新加坡找我。”无论如何也忍不住逗他的心情，现在的Mark没有半点攻击性或者拼命佯装的冷硬，让Eduardo剩下的一点点不甘也消失无踪……起码暂时是这样。  
因为那个第一时间出卖他的好友用力翻个白眼，“我以为你不会过来。”  
“现在我过来了。”耸了耸肩。  
Mark低下头，情绪不明地“嗯”了声。  
Eduardo用手指揉着那头深棕色卷毛，“车钥匙和房门钥匙？”  
“在Jamie那里有备份……”  
“OK那我们先去你家看看吧。”攥着Mark就站了起来准备出门，忽略他的挣扎抗议拼命忍笑，最终在恼羞成怒的Mark忍无可忍地咬了自己的手指一口之后才把他放到口袋里和他的手机呆在一起。  
也正是因为如此Jamie看到的是一个笑容灿烂到超过窗外阳光的Eduardo，于是在没有心理准备的情况下失水准地在对方第二遍提问后才回神把钥匙递了过去。  
Eduardo开着Mark的车朝Mark的房子驶去，口袋里还装着如假包换的THE Mark Zukerberg，这一切都让他有了一种扳回一城的奇异成就感。

打开家门之后Eduardo把Mark和自己的手机一起放到茶几上，虽然黑莓的操作难度系数比iPhone略大一点，不过所有的电子产品都对Mark构不成威胁就算他现在只有5cm。  
确定他短时间不会出现什么问题之后Eduardo才着手处理一些其他问题，首先为了迷你Mark不被发现，他给每天都来准备食物打扫房间的女佣发了邮件告诉她以后只需要隔天来一次打扫就可以，虽然这意味着他得给两个人准备食物不过并不是什么大问题……等等，这么小的Mark应该吃什么？Eduardo挠了挠头决定这个问题稍后再议。  
接下来睡觉的问题也比较难解决，现在的Mark如果躺在床上大概会被憋死吧？冥思苦想之后Eduardo去到书房找了几张A4纸，在大脑中搜索小学时期手工课学过的东西，在几次尝试失败后终于折出了一个大小合适像模像样的盒子。在考虑了一下决定一会儿出门买几条手帕当做床单和被子。  
忙忙碌碌了一个多小时的Eduardo正在思考还有什么遗漏时突然听到客厅那边传来的碎裂声，吓了一跳冲下楼才发现本来放在茶杯上的玻璃杯已经变成了地板上的一滩碎片，Mark站在桌沿双手叉腰表明他就是始作俑者……不过按照比例，他应该花了最少半个小时才把杯子从正中间推过来的……  
Eduardo迅速收拾了那堆碎片，抽了张纸巾裹住Mark擦掉他满头的汗水，“你别告诉我你是在用体力劳动的方式发泄……”  
白了他一眼，“我不弄出这么大的动静叫你你听得见么？”  
说的也是。Eduardo用手指戳戳他少见地由于运动而泛红的脸颊，“好吧……辛苦你了，叫我什么事？”  
脸上的浅红开始朝向可疑的方向发展，最后Mark尴尬地轻咳了两声，“那个……我要去卫生间。”  
……  
Eduardo保证他没有在笑，虽然他现在背靠着卫生间的门坐在地上一手捂着嘴，但他绝对绝对没有在笑……好吧是没有笑出声，要不然现在站在马桶圈上的Mark真的跳下去了自己应该不愿意把他捞上来……  
听到Mark的声音Eduardo急忙站起来做了几次深呼吸，Mark怀疑的目光让他猜想自己对情绪的延时大概还是一如既往地糟糕。不过这没什么关系，他把Mark拿起来，“我要去超市买几条手帕和晚饭的材料，要不要和我一起？”  
Mark点点头，在被放到衬衫胸前的口袋里之后突然开口，“你可以笑出声来，真的。”  
Eduardo从镜子里朝他挑了挑眉，手指压了压他的脑袋就转身走回了客厅。  
手搭着口袋的上沿，Mark还是有些无精打采，从来没有离开过电脑这么就他居然没有多少不安，这让他有了点来历不明地挫败感。  
“有没有想吃什么东西？”坐在沙发上列购物单的时候问。  
Mark扭回身子看他，“我要什么你都能把它弄到我能吃的尺寸？”  
铅笔顶着下巴，“呃……我尽力。”  
特别的角度让Mark的视线沿着下巴经过喉结再到在解了两颗扣子的衬衫中若隐若现的锁骨，不自在地清了清嗓子缩回了口袋里拒绝继续交流。  
Eduardo一耸肩，隔着口袋轻按了下那一团突起算作不怎么诚恳的安慰。

在超市的时候Eduardo不由自主地在婴儿用品专区停下了脚步，虽然没用几秒他就遗憾地发现这里最小的东西对于现在的Mark来说也是巨型……  
Mark在口袋里异常地乖，不过他需要在对方发出小小鼾声的时候残忍地拍醒他因为Eduardo还是被办法忽略路人的不解目光。  
首先买了足够塞满冰箱让他们一周不出门的食物，走到买毛巾手帕那个走廊的时候左右看了看确定没人，就用两根指头把还在打瞌睡的Mark拎了出来。  
相当不满地揉揉眼睛，“干嘛？”  
“来自己挑你比较喜欢的触感和颜色。”语气相当认真，笑眯了的眼里却闪着不常出现的恶作剧光芒。  
被拎着领子的Mark眉毛几乎都要缠在一起了，“Wardo你可以停止这种恶劣的玩笑了吗？”  
Eduardo不自在地咳嗽了两声，把它放在一摞毛巾上命令他站好就拿了一条又一条的手帕搭在他的身上看效果，真丝的、带绒毛的、灰色的、粉色的、蓝色的……一会儿皱眉一会儿微笑的认真样子就像是给儿子挑选圣诞礼物。  
“妈妈我们可以随便拿几条就回去么？”终于忍耐到极限的Mark拽住他又一次搭在自己身上的橙色手帕阻住了他不知从何而来的狂热。  
Eduardo一愣，把那条手帕也扔到购物车里，屈起一指对住Mark弹了下，后者一个趔趄摔倒，打了几个滚最后瘫在毛巾里，由于自尊心严重受损很久没有爬起来。  
到达目的，Eduardo重新把放到口袋里，愉快地去排队结账了。  
窝在口袋里的Mark相当郁闷，却还是忍不住想如果不是变成了这副搞笑样子，大概他连和Eduardo说话的机会都没有吧？又打了个呵欠，不知道因为变小了之后干什么都要花成倍的体力所以过分疲倦，还是一直围绕着自己的规律整齐的心跳节奏让他安心到可以安眠。

回到家把Mark放到沙发上，并且嘱咐他如果有什么需要可以用手机播放音乐而不是干推倒水杯这么暴力的事情，Mark靠着几个同时充当零食和靠垫的爆米花没什么活力地点了点头。  
Eduardo觉得他们两个需要谈谈但显然不是现在，他在Mark头上按了下就去把带回来的大包大包分放到不同的地方，他甚至买了一个放肥皂的小盒子来充当浴缸！  
说到洗澡……Eduardo突然意识到了一个很严峻的事情，于是从浴室出来斜靠在门上对正抱着一个爆米花努力啃着的Mark说，“你要洗澡么？”  
松鼠一样警觉地抬起头，犹犹豫豫地点了点头。  
“那你准备用什么当换洗衣服？”  
手里的爆米花掉落到沙发上，发出了只存在于Mark想象中的“吧嗒”一声，“我……我可以……”绞尽脑汁也想不出来哪里会有适合他型号的……衣服。  
早就料到这个结果的Eduardo无奈地叹口气，“我买了很多手帕，我想说如果你不介意的话我可以给你弄上几件袍子什么的……”  
“你连这个都会？”虽然隔着一段距离但Mark那种发现了对方秘密的促狭表情还是准确无误地出现在了Eduardo脑海中。  
脚步嗵嗵地过去拽着帽子把Mark提起来，“只是缝上几针保证那块布不从你身上掉下去而已！”  
在空中随着他动作晃来荡去的Mark丝毫不以为杵，一撇嘴说，“好吧，如果你不扎到我的话，成交。”

Mark非常严肃地拒绝了Eduardo帮他洗澡的提议，也玩够本的Eduardo最终让步，帮他放好了洗澡水之后就去厨房给自己准备迟到了不知多少的晚餐。  
终于被放过的Mark脱了衣服扔到洗手池里，朝旁边叠好的一块带绒毛的手帕翻了个白眼才做坐到了浴缸里，热水的温暖让他常常地出了口气。  
相当烦躁地枕着临时浴缸的边沿，不小心看向镜子才觉得发生的一切真是一个巨大的笑话，现在的他坐在一个肥皂盒里洗澡，而在浴室外愉快地准备晚饭的是那个曾经控告他的唯一的好友。  
如果这是老天开给他的笑话，那么到底用意何在啊！  
向下滑直到脑袋也浸在水里，时不时冒出的一串起泡表明他并不是试图淹死自己，直到腹部的空气被挤压殆尽才重新坐了起来。  
用手弄一点Eduardo事先挤在一个啤酒瓶盖里的洗发水，揉着头发的时候想大概要不了多久他就会妥协让Eduardo来帮他洗澡了……这悲怆的现实让Mark长长地叹了口气，突然兴起了不如就直接淹死在这个肥皂盒里的欲望……  
不过对生命的珍爱让Mark最终只是冲干净脑袋从肥皂盒里爬出来，扯过来手帕的一个角擦干头发和身体，正在纠结着怎么离开浴室的时候Eduardo就开门进来，笑眯眯地用手帕把他包起来捧出去，“你肯定不能用吹风机所以一定要把头发擦干……唔，你要不要等我吃完那个三明治再给你弄衣服？”  
正在擦头发的Mark胡乱点了个头，扔开手帕一角小狗一样地甩了甩，头发成倍地蓬松让脑袋看起来不成比例地可爱。  
Eduardo用另一条绸质的手帕在他身上缠了几圈，虽然露不出手不太方便但好歹不会着凉，只有头和脖子露在外面的Mark再被他捧去饭厅的时候打量了一下自己，扔出了裹尸布的评价就气鼓鼓地不出声了。  
把他放到桌上继续晚餐的Eduardo同时飞速运转大脑想着怎么才能哄好他，完全形态的Mark不会像现在这样用肢体动作来表达情绪，虽然Eduardo能从眼神里读懂一切，却不代表隔了五年他还有对付这家伙的办法，更何况当年都没有。  
最终还是搬出当年照顾亲戚家小孩的经验，用叉子叉了一小块火腿丁送到他张嘴就能吃到的地方，Mark不屑地扭过头去又忍不住诱惑地转回来，重复了几次终于咬上去，五口才吃完了那个拇指尖大小的火腿粒。  
再送上胡萝卜，很坚定地拒绝。  
很愉快地吃完了一小块培根。  
虽然不怎么情愿还是吃掉了黄瓜和玉米粒。  
Eduardo一边享受着喂食的愉快一边想按照体型比例，现在的Mark吃得可真是不少……不过对此他不可能有任何意见，看Mark吃成一个5CM直径的球也比没日没夜把红牛当食物好得多。  
饭后甜点是一颗有水果馅儿的棉花糖，一贯对零食敬谢不敏的Mark在变小之后味觉似乎也被毁灭重造，抱住那颗棉花糖啃得不亦乐乎，也给了Eduardo足够的时间翻出剪刀、针线和小别针准备人生中第一次做衣服的尝试。  
看Mark被水果馅儿弄得黏糊糊的双手和脸蛋，Eduardo在心里默念了一边下次一定要买一大堆湿纸巾回来，用水龙头给他清洗的打击可能会是致命的……  
忽略过程，最终他用纸巾裹着Mark揉了揉，终于得到了一个干净的微型Model。  
双手伸开，“Wardo你确定不会扎到我？”  
“你再说我说扎了……”拿着一块手帕在Mark身上比划了半天不得要领，“你介意复古的希腊式服装么……”  
Mark面无表情地看着他，最后一个不大却相当真诚的笑从嘴角溜了出来，“Wardo你还是实践你最初的话，让这些布挂在我身上不掉下去就可以了。”  
扁了下嘴勉强接受他的安慰，在废掉了三条手帕之后终于成功地弄出了一件称得上是袍子的东西。  
Mark扭着身子看了看相当丑的缝线，“好吧，幸好我不用出门……但是千万记得别让Chris和Dustin见到我。”  
Eduardo确认并不是每一件事他都能干好，当然接受这个事实并不困难，“我决定明天去上网搜索有没有合适你尺寸的衣服，如果没有……总是有设计师可以满足有钱人的恶趣味的是吧？”  
“你……”Mark像语言程序出现了故障一般支吾了半天，最后拽了拽自己的袍子咕哝出了一句“谢谢”。  
对他情感表达方面的天生缺陷早就习惯，不过他试图安慰自己的现实就让Eduardo想要微笑，为此不由得在内心嘲笑了一下这个太过容易满足的自己。  
他只需要Mark一点点的好，只要一点点，就能让所有的伤害和疼痛消失无踪。

到了大约11点的时候Eduardo残忍地把自己的手机拿回来关机，用眼神告知Mark必须上床睡觉的现实。  
“我告诉你我还不困一定没用是吧？那就去睡吧。”撇撇嘴站起来拍掉袍子上的薯片渣。  
Eduardo把他拎起来晃了晃，确保所有的薯片渣都离开了他的衣服和头发才把他放到自己手心带到卧室去了。  
床头柜上放着那个小纸盒子，垫了好几层手帕还把一个角卷了卷当做枕头，最上面搭了一条带绒毛的当被子，Mark皱了皱鼻子，因为Eduardo的用心而有些感动。  
“CEO，有没有什么不满意的？”把他放到小盒子里还把他掖了掖背角。  
摇摇头，“你要睡了？”  
“我折腾一天了快累死了。”把灯光调暗了些。  
Mark抿了抿嘴唇——其实Eduardo很奇怪在Mark变成这么小的情况下他还是能看到对方用牙齿咬住下唇划过的动作，“那……晚安Wardo。”  
“晚安。”Eduardo出去洗漱，一会儿穿着睡衣回来关灯上床。  
在被手帕铺得相当柔软的床铺里翻来滚去好几个来回还是没有半点睡意，旁边大床上时不时传来的被褥摩擦声表明另一个人也和他一样清醒，于是裹着被子坐起来趴在纸质的盒子边沿上，“Wardo你睡着了么？”  
“……睡不着？”Eduardo转过来侧躺着，头枕着自己的手肘。  
Mark艰险地翻出盒子坐在桌子上，“你可以当做我今天光吃不做也没有碰过电脑于是精力过剩了。你不是很累么，为什么睡不着？”  
Eduardo的眼睛在昏暗的灯光里微微泛着月色一般的水光，“我也不知道，大概是我太久没有和你这么靠近了，虽然……似乎不太一样。”伸手让Mark跳上去，把他放到枕头上，Mark连滚带爬地在几乎可以让他完全陷进去的枕头上移动，差点撞到Eduardo的时候才停下，手扶着他鼻子险险保持住了平衡。  
捂着嘴笑到身体都蜷了起来，好不容易收住之后用手指拍了拍Mark的背，“好久不见，Asshole。”  
Mark泄气似的坐下，却不料没有保持住平衡向后倒过去，翻了个跟头趴在了枕头上。  
这次Eduardo用被子蒙住了脸，估计眼泪都笑了出来。  
“为什么过来了？”Mark还是问出他一直想不出结果的问题。  
笑容里有Mark很熟悉的纵容和无奈，“不知道，他说你有事我就答应了，根本没有思考。”  
“Wardo……”  
戳戳肚子——不能责怪Eduardo，这大概是Mark身上目标最大戳起来也不会有意外伤害的地方，“别用这种眼神看着我。”  
Mark跪直了身子，“Wardo，我想说的是……大概我一直先给你说只是……总之……对不起。”  
房间里出现了一阵难堪的沉默，这句“对不起”意味着不能在假装之前的一切都没有发生过，而摊开的后果只有重归于好或者继续决裂，连中间的灰色地带也不存在。Mark没有一点信心，只能攥紧了拳头等待着。  
Eduardo翻了个身仰面看着天花板，“Mark你知道么你是个混蛋。”  
“……我知道。”抓了抓自己的头发，没有任何程序可以解决现在的问题。  
“Apology Accepted.”Eduardo闭上眼睛，突然没有任何声调的说。  
Mark一愣，“什么？”  
“我说我接受你道歉……也意味着我同意饲养你直到你恢复。”微微转头给了他一个笑，和在哈佛的Eduardo对他说“That’s OK”时一模一样。  
“那之后呢？”  
“之后？”Eduardo又弹了一下Mark，看他身不由己地在枕头上打滚，“之后会怎样就看你表现了！”  
Mark没有机会问Eduardo对“表现”的定义是什么就被重新放到了纸盒子里，他眨了眨眼睛，蜷起身子锁在手帕下面。  
“Goodnight Again,You Asshole.”已经躺回床上背对着他的Eduardo声音很轻地说。

第二天早上还是出现了一点意外，由于折出来的纸盒子实在不够结实，半夜不老实的Mark把它捅出了无数个洞，Eduardo虽然无奈也得承认这张临时床铺是有些达不到要求，想不出解决办法的他只好打电话给Chris求救。  
“Hi Wardo，睡得好么？”Chris的声音听起来相当有精神。  
下意识从门缝里看了仰面露着肚皮睡的很香的Mark，“还好……呐，我该怎么给Mark弄尺寸合适的床和衣服？”  
Chris沉默了一会儿，“我长得像百科全书么？”  
“什么？”  
“或者我的名字里有那几个字和‘百科全书’的拼写重叠了吗？”  
“Chris……你在说什么？”Eduardo一头雾水。  
电话那边传来一阵模糊的交谈声，应该是Chris捂着话筒在说什么，之后声音重新清晰，“抱歉我刚刚在向我男朋友解释我并不是在进行我每月一次的骂老板活动……Whatever，亲爱的Wardo请记住我不是百科全书也不是搜索引擎不能帮你解决所有问题。”  
“那这个呢……”Eduardo稍显无措地接了句。  
Chris似乎是噎住了，Eduardo敢打赌他听到了背景里的笑声，“亲爱的……5cm的公仔并不是什么稀有的东西，请善用网购……”  
恍然大悟地点点头，“谢谢了Chris。”  
“不要再因为这种事给我打电话比感谢重要点，Bye。”过分急切地告别让Eduardo大概猜想全Facebook的员工是多么珍惜没有Mark摧残的这几天清净。并不是说Mark是个恶劣的老板，只是……在他手下工作真的是一件非常摧毁脑细胞的事情，这一点Eduardo相当理解。  
小盒子里传出了一片窸窸窣窣的声音，Eduardo三步并作两步回去，把尚有些迷糊的Mark拿出来放在手心里，“醒了？”  
点了点头，却好像支撑不住脑袋重量一样慢动作倒下，再揉揉眼睛才爬起来，“早安Wardo。”  
“早安……去洗脸吃点东西然后我们去给你找衣服和其他生活必需品？”按捺不住地用手指搔着那头乱糟糟的卷发。  
依旧慢动作地点头，接着他掌心的弧度靠在他的手指上。  
Eduardo笑着把他捧进浴室，让他用沾了水的棉签洗脸。鲜少有人知道Mark Zukerberg在偶尔一次的睡眠之后会有很长时间的迷糊期，这也是为什么他喜欢熬一两个夜把工作完成，这种头脑不清醒的状态太浪费时间了。  
但现在无所谓，比一个网球高不了多少的他没有繁重的编程任务也可以暂时把那个庞大的公司放到一边，而且既然Eduardo就在这里，他也可以放任自己的懒惰反正也没有什么需要逃避。  
这么想着的他张嘴，咬下一小块儿Eduardo递给他的煎蛋。  
面包和培根也被切成了小块儿送上来，Eduardo把牛奶倒在了一个小盘子里方便他喝不过弄得满脸都是令他有点恼火。  
Eduardo所做的只是用纸巾帮他擦干净，表情是和当年帮他买来三明治和咖啡看着他吃掉时一样的满足的无奈。  
Mark的大脑里有个叫做Eduardo的文件夹，关于他什么都被巨细靡遗地记载，连表情都不曾变得模糊。  
饭后甜点是一颗巧克力馅儿的棉花糖，经过上次Mark已经掌握了不让馅儿沾到自己手或者脸的机会，没有给Eduardo再一次的机会嘲笑他。  
吃完了糖果的他拍拍手，看Eduardo把电脑在茶几上然后朝他招了招手，愉快地几乎24个小时未曾见面的知己走过去。

只是尝试性地在输入了“5cm”“公仔”之类的关键字，Eduardo觉得自己进入了一个未知的庞大世界，不过对于站在他右手边的Mark来说这种庞大可能算不上什么好事。  
暂且不论那些从燕尾服配领结到沙滩短裤网眼背心样式种类颜色齐全的衣服出现在他身上会是什么搞笑样子，光是一页一页翻过时Eduardo脸上弧度逐渐扩大的笑容就足够让Mark毛骨悚然到想要拔腿逃跑。可惜身材上的劣势让这种恐惧仅仅停留在想法层面，扔给他两颗棉花糖就足够阻止他在Eduardo点击购买的时候在键盘上跳来跳去试图捣乱了。  
颇为绝望地看着Eduardo一次又一次地把东西扔进购物狂，狠狠咬一口棉花糖希望甜味能够适当缓解他郁闷的心情，虽然效果不是太好他还是吃掉了整整一袋棉花糖，撑到躺在茶几上晾着肚子一动也不想动。  
“Hey Mark，我真的不敢相信他们不但设计了衣服还有是和你尺寸的整套差距和餐具！……虽然食物都是塑胶替代品吧……”拽着他的腿把他拖到电脑前面让他看屏幕上的图片。  
相当没有活力地回头看了Eduardo一眼。  
忍俊不禁，揉揉他头发，“这些是生活必备哦Mark。”  
“那你已经拍下的20多个公仔呢……”在这方面Mark可不傻。  
耸耸肩满脸无辜，“你需要足够的换洗衣服，介于这么小的衣服根本没法洗，我应该说你需要足够的衣服换。”  
Mark屈服了，拉拉他的袖子骑到他手腕上，Eduardo心领神会地把他放在口袋里给他一个更好的视角，虽然“如果不管他他会不会自己爬上来”的想法的确是在他心里出现了几秒钟。  
又给他选购了一张小床（Mark对碎花床单和丝质的床帏提出了反对意见不过Eduardo忽略了）尺寸合适的塑料浴缸，甚至还有一个可以连着带保温功能的盒子来喷出热水的莲蓬头，Eduardo从来没有像现在这么感激有一群人在为5cm的公仔灌注着如此多的爱……  
买齐了几乎所有的生活必需品，唯一的遗憾是真的没有人做出合适他尺寸的内裤，在Eduardo状似正直地指出这个事实的时候Mark缩进了口袋里拒绝面对现实。  
Mark敢肯定Eduardo在这次采购活动中找到了某种快感，毋庸置疑。  
忽略Mark的满腹牢骚，Eduardo又检查了一边货品，“地址填这里还是Facebook总部？”  
在被记者拍到Eduardo在他家和被Dustin或者Chris嘲笑中衡量和许久决定还是以公司为重，何况他有权力躲着不见他们，他就不信以他的尺寸真的藏起来了有谁能找得到他！  
Eduardo填了Facebook总部地址，收件人写了Mark的名字之后准备付款。  
“你……你可以去拿我的信用卡，毕竟这些……这些东西都是我要用的。”承认这个事实对于Mark来说有些艰难，但他下意识地想要避免和Eduardo有金钱上的纠葛。  
愣了下才点头，“好吧如果你坚持的话。”  
Eduardo重又把他放在茶几上才去卧室拿来了他的钱包，抽出一张信用卡把号码填了进去，Mark在信用卡上坐下，“密码是……”  
“让我来猜一下？”Eduardo突发奇想地说。  
Mark一愣，却还是点了点头。  
看着盘腿坐在银行卡上只裹了一条手帕的Mark，贴在额头上的卷发显得乱糟糟的，Eduardo用指尖把他略微整理了下，输入了一串字符点击确定。  
付款成功。  
Mark的表情除了吃惊还有一种做错了事被抓到的窘迫，他拽了拽手帕，低下头看着信用卡上的数字，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
Eduardo看上去并不怎么开心，他把信用卡从Mark身下抽出来准备塞回钱包。  
“你可以把他放在这里……我想需要买的东西不只是这些不是么？”Mark出声阻止他。  
想了想他说的也有道理就把卡装到自己身上，“我突然在想也许应该想给你买一个iPad，没有电脑的日子你会疯掉吧？”  
“也许不会呢……”咬着自己的指甲，被Eduardo在头上压了下才把手从嘴里拿出来。  
之后的时间Eduardo没有继续陪他，虽然请了假但有些工作上的事情还是需要处理，Mark抱着膝盖地坐在茶几上看着Eduardo写了几封邮件又打了几个电话，时不时伸出空着的手揉揉她的头发或者在他身上随便什么地方戳一下，略有些惊讶地发现自己并不像自己以为的那么无聊。  
他太久没有像现在这样长时间地看过Eduardo了，事实上他得承认就算是他们还是好友的那段时间他也没有这样看过，他的注意力都在电脑屏幕上，在那些一行一行的代码上。  
他对于Eduardo的了解其实真的少得可怜，无论是当初那个还是现在这个。  
这让他又不自觉地垂下了脑袋。  
他们都没有再提及那个密码的事情，那个Eduardo一次就猜对了的密码。  
NIREVASODRAUDE.  
Mark Zukerberg喜欢用重要的单词把字母倒序排列来当做密码，他甚至不知道Eduardo为什么会知道他这个习惯。

Mark变小了之后才发现有些日常行为的体力劳动就已经超过了他的负荷极限，例如之前占用了他一天大部分时间的敲打键盘。  
首先，按照比例来说，现在的键盘绝对不是Mark用手指可以按动的，而且就算他趴在键盘边上伸直了手臂也只能碰到下面两排的按键。被逼无奈的他最后选择了最省力的方法——站在键盘上一格一格跳到他需要的字母或者符号上，虽然速度大大下降但起码能够保证他把想要的内容敲出来。  
但是在键盘上蹦来跳去对准确性的要求实在超过了体育并不算非常突出的他的能力范围，退格键又太过遥远，抗争了大约一个小时之后汗流浃背的Mark屈服地把浏览器打开翻到自己的Facebook主页，虽然趴在鼠标上用手肘操纵敲击左右键的动作不怎么雅观但起码比较省力……  
有无数条消息提醒，Mark忽略了其中的大多数，不过他两天没有更新状态的确不够寻常于是他长长叹了口气，跳上键盘输入了“忙于新程序”这种自欺欺人的句子。  
百无聊赖地在好友的主页上游荡，Chris一如既往地神采飞扬Dustin也是从一而终地笑料百出，其他人也基本上没有干出什么足够上头条的事情……Mark无聊地托着下巴，突然在Chris的好友名单里看到了Eduardo的名字。  
他以为自己并没有把Eduardo加为Facebook好友，因为他根本无法用“朋友”这个单词来界定他和Eduardo的关系哪怕是用过去式。但当他抱着不知什么心态点进去的时候和对方一直保持着被刻意遗忘的Facebook好友关系。  
Eduardo的最后一条状态的时间是见到他之前的，写着一句话——“在通往过去的路上”。  
他像是不是对于Eduardo来说他就是过去的代名词，那么这个过去还真够不堪回首。  
在忍不住继续探索下去之前关闭了页面，他不希望随时可能回来的Eduardo看到自己在做什么，有些东西他真的还没准备好面对。  
漫无目的地开开关关一些网页，终于等到自己被拎着后衣领提起来。  
Eduardo搓了搓他被汗沾湿贴在额头上的发梢，“你围着电脑跑圈了？”  
“……”认为自己就算解释也无法让Eduardo理解5cm的悲哀还十有八九会换得一阵大笑的Mark放弃语言，撇了撇嘴在手帕包里转了个方向看着Eduardo的手心借以逃避他的目光。  
他不记得自己是在什么时候给大脑里载入了这些知识，但他看到Eduardo的手心里生命线漫长，感情线曲折细碎却当真从一而终。  
不知道他心思的Eduardo把他放到手心里转过来面对自己，“我要去准备午饭，你是要陪我还是坐在这儿继续玩电脑？”  
“我陪你好了，电脑现在……大概并不适合我。”搔了搔头，声音里倒没有太多被迫和最爱天涯相隔的悲怆。  
挑起一边嘴角给他个短促的笑容把Mark放到口袋里，“那你要老老实实呆着如果掉出来了我不保证能及时把你从锅里捞出来。”  
双手扒着口袋上沿调整到一个舒服的姿势，“……好吧。”  
“还有Mark……”往冰箱走，视线落在不知道什么地方但却叫着他的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想说……远离电脑你似乎变得可爱了点儿。”Eduardo的声音里透着股难以形容的悲伤，他蹲在冰箱前面拿出需要的食材到厨房去处理烹调，期间再也没有和Mark说过一句话。

那一天之后的时间里Mark主动抛弃了电脑，因为他发现电视遥控器操作起来要更简单一点……虽然大部分的节目都很无聊但既然他没有再看那也就没什么大不了。  
坐在茶几上正好可以瞄进书房，通过敞开的门看到的是正在处理什么的Eduardo的背影，从头向右偏的动作来看应该遇到了什么难题。Mark并没有太关注Eduardo现在所从事的工作，他总是在下意识地躲开所有和Eduardo有关的消息，不过让他在“假期”里也放不下的必然很重要。  
这么想的Mark差点愤懑到咬掉自己的舌头，这哪里是假期。  
他当下有了些负罪感，这些所有人都以为不会存在于THE Mark Zukerberg身上的东西已经是第二次在Mark身上出现，上一次他不断告诉自己他做的没错他是为了Facebook，这次却没有任何理由。  
更何况……更何况两次负罪是一个对象。  
所以说Eduardo Saverin究其根本对于Mark是与众不同的，但这种与众不同对解决眼下的尴尬处境不会有任何帮助，他变成了5cm大小，可爱讨喜并且时时有生命安全于是Eduardo飞过半个地球来照顾他；等到可能的某一天他回复原状，那么他又是那个被控告的前任知己，代表着不甚美好的过去。  
他知道当初的自己有多么过分，所以他根本不敢奢望原谅，于是他告诉自己这一切都是因为Eduardo过于泛滥的责任感，多么可悲的自以为是。  
但他和Eduardo之间存在着太多的难以解释，这些情绪或者举止超出了如同电脑程序般运作的Mark Zukerberg大脑的运行能力，他只是看着、想着、却得不出任何结论。  
沉浸在自己思绪里的Mark无意识地以按F5刷新页面的频率换着电视频道，非自愿地吸引了Eduardo的注意力。  
在Mark回过神来之前已经蹲在了茶几边上，看着坐在遥控器上的Mark愣愣地看着自己走来的方向，笑着按了下他脑袋，“Mark？”  
“啊！”被吓了一跳，向后倒躺在了遥控器上脑袋却悬空，蓬松的卷发几乎触到茶几的玻璃桌面。  
Eduardo用手指把他扶起来，“虐待电视机干什么？”  
挠挠头，找不到太好的理由又不愿意告诉他自己因为什么失神，只能扑向右边按到红色按钮关闭电源。  
“无聊？”食指在他头顶上揉弄着，虽然面积缩小手感可没有打折，不过这对比来自想象，在和他熟识的阶段Mark由于一些可说不可说的原因非常讨厌别人碰他头发，Eduardo相信这在他成为CEO之后只会变本加厉。  
大概体型上不可弥补的差距让他由于身高而产生的那点自卑变得微不足道，Mark坦然地接受了Eduardo对待小动物一样的亲昵动作，点点头心想这大概也算个理由。  
笑着把他放到手心站起来，“那你说怎么办？我那本书给你？”  
“然后让我像动画片里的老鼠一样一边散步一边读书，多好的主意啊。”嗤之以鼻，不小心发现当Eduardo把自己捧到可以说话的高度时，两片薄唇就在他眼前微微挑起一个不算大却足够美好的弧度，这幅画面在眼前被无限放大确实能让Mark的心跳漏上几拍。  
Eduardo把它放在自己面前的散乱文件上面，“有什么关系，顺便锻炼身体比你整天坐在电脑前面健康了不知道多少呢。”  
不满地撇嘴，“你忙你的就是。”  
“然后让你从手机链变成镇纸？”恶质地抽掉他掉下的那张纸看他四仰八叉地摔在了桌面上。  
摸摸鼻子爬起来，“我不能看么？”  
“商业机密。”不怎么认真地回了句，用那张纸敲一下Mark脑袋，伤害可以忽略不计。  
Mark原地坐下看着Eduardo继续工作，屏幕和桌面上的纸表示这是某个关于股份投资的企划，这并不是重点，真正吸引Mark注意力的，是Eduardo嘴角再也没有消退过的浅浅笑容和时不时投来的暖暖视线。

晚上Jamie打了一个电话告知他们快递包裹已经送到但是已经是下班时间所以除了Dustin没有人愿意给他们送过来，Eduardo朝坐在自己手边专心研究者手表带子的Mark瞥了一眼，决定还是不给Dustin任何机会刺伤他极度敏感的自尊心，“我明天开车去取好了。”  
Mark看了他一眼，继续努力试图把手表扣打开。  
深深叹了口气之后把Mark攥到手里，“我收回刚才的话，让Dustin送过来把有些东西我想我——Mark急需。”  
停下挣扎地动作仰头开着他，Eduardo自动放大了他眼中的惊恐以便自己看到。  
“别用这种表情看着我，你是想要裸体还是对这些手帕产生了感情？撇开这些不说……你准备怎么解决今天晚饭？”虽然用手指对准他脸颊的难度不小，不过戳起来的柔软度可以抵消这点缺憾。  
Mark双手撑在他虎口处努力想从拳头里钻出来，最后还是玩够了的Eduardo松手让他出来趴在桌子上呼呼喘着粗气。  
像对待仓鼠之类的小动物一样趴在桌子上把Mark来回拨弄，终于让这个全球最昂贵手机链烦躁了起来，“Wardo！”  
“怎么了？”虽然比例不太合适但那双无辜的大眼镜无论什么时候都是适用的。  
Mark嘟囔了几句什么，Eduardo作势凑上去听的时候Mark就躲开了，坐在一个水杯后面抱着腿像模像样地生起了闷气。  
努力忍着笑把水杯拿开，“Mark？”  
站起来走到抽纸盒后面，再次抱腿坐下。  
把抽纸盒也拿走，还是笑嘻嘻地看着Mark。  
茶几上在没有什么好的遮蔽物，Mark无可选择地站起来转身仰头看着Eduardo的笑脸，抖了抖一边的眉毛，“如果我没记错Wardo你从来没有养过什么宠物是吧……当然那只鸡不算。”  
瞪了他一眼，不明所以地点头。  
“那么，停止像对待宠物一样对待我！”对于完全版的Mark Zukerberg来说怒吼几乎是不可能出现的行为，但是体型缩小了之后他的情绪控制力似乎也跟着下降。总之他几乎跳起来，吼完之后脸颊泛起了一些不常出现的浅红色。  
Eduardo认真地看着他，眼睛眨了一次、两次，然后突然把脸埋在手臂里笑到肩膀都抖动了起来。  
Mark翻了个白眼，好吧，这的确是个笑话。  
无论让Eduardo笑到那个地步的真正原因是什么，Mark的目的还是部分达到了。Eduardo把他放在口袋里去给Dustin开门，告诉他把东西放下就好Mark是不会见他的。看着Dustin离去时郁结万分的背影Mark有种颇有些劫后余生松了口气的感觉。  
不过与此同时“大难临头”四个字也如同警示灯一般在他头脑中闪烁，罪魁祸首大概是地上的几个大箱子，还有Eduardo脸上过分灿烂的笑容。  
“Mark，我们来试衣服吧？”

用近乎赴死的心情看着Eduardo把所有公仔的衣服扒下来收在一个对于公仔来说巨大的衣柜里（是的衣柜！在Mark没有注意的时候他居然订购了一个专用的衣柜！），再把那些裸体公仔全部堆到了墙角用几个大箱子装起来等着Dustin回收。  
Eduardo认真地审视着柜子，最后终于拿出了一身小西装，转头给他一个毛骨悚然的微笑，“Mark过来了。”  
“……我可以拒绝么？”扭头看看和沙发之间的距离估量了一下跳过去的生还希望……现实相当残酷。  
笑眯眯地勾了勾手指。  
相当不情愿地挪了过去。  
手指捏住充当衣服的手帕边角抖了两下Mark就掉出来姿势难看地趴在了桌子上，Eduardo随手把手帕丢来，把他扶起来站好。  
虽然变小了但皮肤的触感没有打折，Eduardo甚至可以感觉到即便只有5cm也比自己略低的体温，曾经的曾经他是多么想把这个总是冰凉的家伙拥入怀中。  
甩掉脑袋里面不小心出现的东西，把手里的西装摆在Mark旁边努努嘴，意即“自己换还是我来？”  
无可选择地拿起衣服来心不甘情不愿地穿上，他不是没有在Eduardo面前换过衣服，根据多次长时间编程透支后的苏醒他都摆脱了衣服的束缚来看Eduardo也帮他脱过几次衣服，但从来没有像现在这样。  
从来、从来没有被这种观察似的目光打量过，好像这是一个多么好玩的游戏。  
是的虽然他不知道帮他脱衣盖被的Eduardo是何种表情，但他想象得到那种带着无奈却宠溺的心甘情愿的眼神，这都是他在心底某个角落偷偷怀念的。  
也许Eduardo很喜欢他现在的好笑样子，却绝不是当年那种感情了。但Mark没什么资格抱怨，自作孽，不可活。  
再怎么慢吞吞衣服还是有穿好的时候，Mark吧领结别在领口，因为边缘不太舒服的质感被迫仰起头。  
“其实不错嘛。”笑着摸了摸他脑袋，一个手指按在头顶不让他逃走另一手拿出手机拍照，然后挑眉，“下一套？”  
不等他开口就自觉地解起来衣服，平静而绝望地看着Eduardo拿出一身Harry Potter里面的长袍。  
接着是苏格兰裙、白衬衫。  
天线宝宝装。  
圣诞装。  
兔宝宝装。  
拿破仑军装风。  
机车皮衣。  
蜘蛛侠连体衣……  
乐此不疲地给他穿了一套又一套衣服并且每套都拍照存证，终于玩过瘾的Eduardo扔给他了一件宽大的T恤和一条短裤，宣布这个没什么意义的游戏到此结束。  
Mark长出了一口气，筋疲力尽地趴在一个杯垫上想也许他需要一点儿红牛……  
面前突然出现了一个尺寸合适的杯子，虽然内含物是牛奶让他有点失望不过本来让Eduardo主动给他红牛就是不可能的任务吧。  
“喜欢这些衣服么？”把在茶几旁边扔了一圈的迷你衣物捡起来重新放进衣柜的同时 Eduardo问他。  
晃了晃脑袋，“我有选择的权力？”  
“如果你有呢？”Eduardo突然爬在他面前，纤长睫毛眨动时他几乎能感觉到空气流动，他们离得太近了，Mark觉得如果他现在向前倒，大概会掉进那双眼睛里永远游不出来。  
像靠近一般迅速地退开，拿着连一个纸箱都放不满的东西去各自归位。上楼的时候咬紧了牙关，像忍耐什么巨大疼痛一般攥着扶手。  
Mark Zukerberg永远是那个走出第一步的人，而这会儿……他是不是知道了没得选择是一种多么糟糕的感觉？

在自己卧室的床头柜上给Mark开辟一个迷你卧室成功的Eduardo从楼上走下来，看到Mark还坐在茶几上，姿势和他离开时一模一样。把手里抱着的空箱子和其他的一期堆到墙角明天再处理，过来坐在地板上趴到Mark面前，“想什么呢？”  
“……没。”吓了一跳，身子缩小后那个受惊的弹跳更加明显，眼睛瞬间瞪大又恢复到了之前的样子。  
食指戳下他脑袋看他努力保持平衡还是向后摔倒，“你现在又没有办法用大脑和电脑同步运转来转移注意力，所以最好老老实实回答我问题。”  
Mark手脚并用地爬起来重新坐好，看着他的眼睛里是他最熟悉的那种，看似空白却蕴含了无数情绪的深色。他手扶在自己的膝盖上，低着头犹豫了很久才开口道，“之前……之前我让你没有选择了吗？”  
Eduardo仿佛僵住了一样看着他，他没想到Mark用这般自然的语气问出这个问题潜意识里又当真觉得Mark这么问才是正常，答案显而易见可是他说不出来，这么多年未曾交谈他更不可能温习果如何表达绝望和愤慨。所以他只是看着Mark，看着只有手机挂件大小的家伙脆弱无助地缩在茶几上，用那双他永远不可能忽略不可能拒绝的眼睛看着他。  
于是感觉到了愤怒，前所未有的愤怒。却还是无法针对Mark，全部扔给了永远走不出那个圈的没用的自己。  
“你问我？”站起来烦躁地踱步，根本顾不得这样Mark要看到他的表情有多么辛苦，“是啊我有选择，我所做过的唯一一个选择就是我要关心你照顾你把你当做我最重要的，于是我会刷你的Blog因为你从来不会主动对我谈论你的问题却把一切写在电脑上，会在冬天的凌晨一点跑到你的寝室去，会给你我的石油公式，会帮你写论文，会在你想要做Facebook的时候把钱都给你虽然那是我唯一能向我父亲证明成就的方式，我所做的那唯一一个决定让你他妈的成为了我的一切！”  
除了记忆中的那一次，Eduardo极少有如此这般尖锐到不顾一切的时候，即便是在那场漫长过世纪的残忍诉讼里，Eduardo也这是像一个被欺骗了的小孩一样逃避着一切，那句“I Was Your Only Friend”的绝望反击也不知是伤Mark还是他自己更深。但现在的Eduardo像被触到了什么开关一样近乎暴躁地以极快的语速倾倒着他一直蹲记在心里，期望有一天可以消失不见的垃圾。  
“你有问过我哪怕一次么？你在稀释我的股份之前有没有问过我‘我们需要更多的股份给其他的投资者你能不能出让部分股权’？，你个滚蛋到底要到哪天才明白我介意的不是股份本身而是你根本没有把我的想法放在考量范围之内？Facebook是你做出来的，但我不是旁观的路人更不是中途插足进来的随便什么人！你让你的世界里只有你自己和你该死的网站可是你知不知道也有别人把你放在了他的世界里？你知不知道把生命的大部分生生撕裂出去是怎样刻骨铭心的疼痛？你当然不知道，你是THE Mark Zukerberg！”  
Mark觉得如鲠在喉，他有很多话想说却连开口的能力也没有，百分百坦白的Eduardo就想把自己剖开了一样，鲜红的血液和密布的伤口让Mark比以往更深地体会到了他可以否认的情绪。  
“是的我讨厌Sean Parker，他把你带到了一个我所不能触及的世界里，让我为了你的一切奔走都成了浪费，那天站在加州的大雨里我想我还是没有办法怪你所以我把一切责任都推在了他身上，把他当做那个转变的动因因为不管我如何劝说自己我对你都没有半分责怪……”语气突然慢了下来，生命力也被从声音和身体里抽了出来，他脱力一般地坐在地上，靠近之后Mark才看清楚了他颤抖的嘴唇和红透的眼眶。  
Eduardo努力控制住手臂的颤抖，拿起一杯水朝Mark兜头淋下，扯出一个哭泣般的笑容，“觉得冷么，很疼吧？”  
还是仰头看着他，被水打湿的头发紧贴着头皮狼狈无比。  
“你知道心冷是什么感觉么，我一次一次说服自己你并不是刻意为之，可是到最后这不过是自欺欺人而已……更好笑的是无论我扔了什么狠话想到你那时候的眼神我就觉得自己伤害了你……”Eduardo的脸埋在了自己的手臂里，茶几上的水浸湿了他衬衫的袖子，一片形状狰狞的神色向上攀延，像要把他吞没似的。  
“我究竟是欠了你什么？”Eduardo的肩膀微颤，脸卖得更深，声音早就支离破碎凑不成字句。  
Mark向前走了两步伸出手，却只触到浸水后的衣袖，冷得让人心疼。  
他安慰不了他，那些伤口都太深太久，覆盖上了一层状似若无其事的纱布，这会儿被狠狠撕开，才发现依然是鲜血汩汩，无药可救。  
“对不起Wardo……对不起。”他咬着嘴唇，又一次痛恨自己的无力，却是为了完全不同的原因。

那天晚上再没有什么交谈，Eduardo一言不发地把他拎到床头柜再放下自己的手机就去洗澡了，浴室里的水声更衬得卧室里安静得可怕。  
无精打采地在Blackberry上坐下，感觉自己的大脑像中了病毒一样程序混乱运行失常，就好像刚才Eduardo掉的眼泪是某种致命的液体，摧毁了他的思维系统一般。而汹涌而来的微咸潮水终于蔓延到了记忆中的某一天，和绵延稀落的雨滴一起坠下，准确无误地砸在了胸口，酸涩地好像Eduardo泛红的眼眶。  
他解锁屏幕，看着黑色的默认背景图片和上面偌大的数字显示时间。  
点开短信界面想留点什么给他，却还是组织不出语言。  
最后他还是趴在手机上用手肘按着键盘，只打下了一句话就仿佛受到什么惊吓一般从手机边跑开，跳到床上被子拉过头缩成了一个团。  
浴室门响，接着是Eduardo的脚步声。  
心脏随着渐近的脚步声越跳越快，他能听到Eduardo拿起手机的声音，在紧闭双眼的情况下听觉变得格外灵敏，这些被他刻意捕捉的声音更如同雷声轰鸣，在他的身体里回荡。  
Eduardo沉默了仿佛有一世纪那么长，最后叹口气，“我不知道Mark……但是我还是关心你，一如当初那般关心你……不管你有没有变成手机挂件。”好像知道他只是装睡一样在被子里鼓起的那个球上戳了两下。  
手机屏幕上的那句话是，“如果不算太晚，对不起。”  
Mark觉得有什么东西在血管里流窜，按照他看过的为数不多的狗血电影现在应该出现的情节是热泪盈眶，但现实是……  
“阿嚏！！！！”  
一个喷嚏几乎让他从弹性过好的床铺上跳起来，裹着被子只露出一个脑袋的Mark茫然地看着显然也受到了惊吓的Eduardo。  
调整了一下面部表情才连着被子把Mark拿起来，“感冒了？”  
“没有……阿嚏！”不得不在现实面前屈服。  
空着的一只手摸摸下巴，“药你应该吃不下去吧……该怎么办？”  
“我没事我……阿嚏！”揉揉鼻子，从Eduardo递给他的纸巾上扯下一块用力地擤了下鼻涕。  
叹口气把他放在床上，“你先躺好我去弄点热水来。”  
已经有点头晕，于是皱着眉头再一次蜷缩到了被子里。  
这次Eduardo落在他身上的手指没有用力，一点点压迫感却让人觉得踏实安心，到那可以忽略的重量消失时，Mark已经迷迷糊糊快要睡着了。

等Eduardo拿着药瓶、小勺子喝一杯热水回到卧室的时候Mark已经睡着了，拉开一点被子看着他红得不自然的脸犹豫了好久才决定叫他起来吃药，如果拖到发烧就真得没法处理了……到这会儿Eduardo终于对自己一时冲动兜头倒他凉水的报复行为感到追悔莫及。  
依旧连着被子把他拿起来放到手心，另一只手轻轻摇晃，“Mark，起来吃药。”  
不满地在他手心里滚动，险些从侧面掉下去。  
只得用两根手指扶着他胳膊强迫他坐起来，“Mark？”  
“Wardo……”下意识地嘟囔着，没骨头一样靠在Eduardo手上。  
把被子拉好不让他脖子以下的任何地方见风，又使劲晃了两下看他睁开眼睛才放回床上，“醒了没？”  
“干什么……”揉了揉眼睛，相当没好气地回答。  
嘴角保持上挑，“先吃药再睡否则你发烧了大概会病死。”  
使劲搓了搓脸抬头看他，双眼无神却基本可以保证清醒。木无表情看上去和他熟悉的那个Mark一模一样。  
用小勺子盛了一点儿药水送上去，“啊。”  
“……”表情和僵硬的肢体动作传达了被当做小孩子对待的不满，但还是扶着勺子凑身过去喝了两口。  
考量了一下他身材和勺子的比例也觉得那点儿药水不够，因此虽然Mark摆了张非常难看的脸他还是又送了半勺过去。  
用肢体语言抗争了一小会，认输。  
满意地用手指点了点他脑袋，把他放平又拉好被子，“睡吧？”  
“我不困了。”理直气壮地口吻，陷在枕头里的脸上却还是泛着不健康的潮红色。  
Eduardo把东西放好斜倚在床头看着Mark，“所以？”  
侧头正好对上那双眼睛，瞳孔中央的一点点暗色在只有一盏床头灯的情况下扩大延伸，仿佛有什么东西在其中震荡。Mark找不到开启语言功能的正确方式，只能继续用表情万年不变的脸看着他。  
“别这样，我现在没办法分辨你表情的细微变化。”捋两下头发，原本服帖的短发因为他的动作朝四面八方翘着，更给他增添了一种难以形容的柔软。  
无意的一句话又一次让Mark出现了时间闪回的错觉，在很久以前Eduardo是那个不用一句话就能分辨出他情绪变化的人，Dustin以为这是特异功能，Mark自己明白那是因为Eduardo真的非常在意他。  
Mark什么都明白，他只是选择性地了解。  
于是在那次该死的诉讼之后他把很多记忆Shift+Delete，却被系统告知所选程序正在被使用。在无数次的重复之后他终于妥协，给属于Eduardo Saverin留了一个专门的文件夹，却不断对自己强调不可以点开。  
现在他的一切都消失不见，只剩下这些。  
Mark咬了咬牙，“来聊天？”  
如果是正常的Mark绝对不会提出这个要求，理智告诉Eduardo这种对话最好不要进行下去，但是他点头了。  
既然Mark都能变成手机挂件，他为什么不能让不该发生的事都在今天发生？

“你在大学里为什么会对我感兴趣？你知道虽然拒绝微软百万年薪听起来很传奇，但我显然有三次元社交障碍……”Mark一手撑头看着和自己一样靠在床头只是型号差了无数倍的Eduardo，还是忍不住从自己最在意的问题开始。  
Eduardo笑了笑，“更正一下，我是在认识你之后才知道你光荣历史的。”  
“所以？”Mark挑高了眉毛。  
“所以我是因为你的社交障碍才注意到你的。”调皮地挤了下眼睛。  
Mark的表情相当迷惑不解。  
Eduardo无法解释自己的好心情是从哪儿来的，也许无论对于他还是Mark，初识的那几年都是人生中最美好的日子，遗憾的是这个结论是在不由自主的回忆中才得出的。他每每想起在聚会上端着酒杯满脸不耐烦的家伙笑容就会爬上嘴角，所以当他是笑着给Mark描述自己眼里看到的那个套着宽大帽衫、套着夹脚拖鞋的左脚不自在地在地上挪动的的家伙的，是笑着告诉他在自己走上去和他攀谈时那家伙眼里的局促和惊讶是多么难以掩饰。  
就好像这是别人的故事。  
话题从Mark的女朋友或者暗恋对象们讨论到了Dustin的坏习惯或者Chris交往过的男孩子们，从某个老师的坏习惯到Mark是如何用编程换取成绩，一点一点延伸直至覆盖整个哈佛校园。  
他们谈论到凤凰社团那些变态的入会条件。  
他们讨论到某门必修课考试之前两个人一起去图书馆恶补，说到Mark看书时的几个小习惯。  
说到某次考试作弊。  
说到Mark弄坏的那些键盘。  
说到Mark在死命敲电脑的时候叼着的飞镖。  
说到Eduardo给他带来的食物，还有虽然不满却还是会记得帮他补充的红牛。  
然后话题不自觉地到了对于Mark来说依然面目模糊的Erica。  
到了Eduardo写在窗户上的公式。  
到了Facemash。  
然后戛然而止。  
Eduardo的笑容开始变得僵硬而略显尴尬，话题转移得也相当生硬，“感冒的人是不是该去睡觉了？”  
有些恍惚地点了点头，心里有个声音告诉他继续下去否则那一段会永远横亘于他们之间，但不管是不是因为感冒病毒，他的大脑运行都偏离了该有的设计。  
Eduardo关了灯背对他躺下，Mark却在黑暗里睁着眼睛怎么也睡不着。  
他突然意识到Eduardo记得关于他的每个细节知道他的所有小习惯无论有多微不足道，他却只知道他永远站在自己身后，用那双目光温暖的眼睛看着他，而自己给他的始终是个背影，并且任由那双眼睛里的悲伤日益累积。  
那个雨天又一次在头脑中出现，雨滴敲打着玻璃声音却被我完美隔离，房间里的人都西装隔离面容淡漠，恰如其分地你争我夺。  
Eduardo要的不是属于自己的那份利益，他只是在表达愤怒。  
Mark看着Eudardo绷紧了的身体线条，决定戳破他装睡的事实，“我当时……我当时是在做对未来发展最好的事。”  
“……我知道。”停顿了很久才回答。  
“我不认为我欠那对双胞胎什么因为Facebook和他们一点关系也没有，给他们钱也只是为了不要让诉讼再影响公司。”  
依旧隔了很久，“嗯……”  
“但是你不一样，对于你我真的后悔了。我时候才发现有一百种更好的方法可以解决问题但我却选择了最糟糕的方式。还有……我真的因为你冻结账户的事情生气了，我以为你是唯一一个会无条件支持我的人。”  
“我是。”Eduardo调整了一下姿势却还是背对着他，“我只是希望你看着我，而不仅仅是那个网站。”  
Mark咬咬嘴唇，“很抱歉。”  
“你不用这么说。”Eduardo轻笑了声语气里却没什么欢快的成分，“事实证明你是对的……你成功了。”  
在被子握紧了拳头，Mark决定把听从一次自己的直觉，“不……事实恰巧证明我错了。Wardo，你是不可替代的。”  
这次的沉默仿佛历经整个世纪，Mark甚至开始怀疑Eduardo早已睡去刚刚的只不过是梦话而已。在他快要自我催眠到相信这个怀疑的时候，Eduardo突然开口了，说出的话却出乎Mark意料。  
“还记得初次见面我就给你说的大四前一定要和人在书堆里做爱的事情么？……我一直希望那个人是你。”  
Mark瞪大了眼睛，这太过出乎意料。  
Eduardo枕在自己的手臂上，目光定在墙壁和地板的接缝处，“你看你不知道吧，你一定不知道……”  
“Wardo……”除了喃喃地念他名字，Mark什么都做不了。  
Eduardo轻轻摇头，“不用介意，都过去了。”  
他不想就这么过去。Mark此刻脑海中只有这一句话。身体里一直休眠的某种感情再顷刻间被激活，他突然想起了很多次睡在他身边的Eduardo蜷缩起来的姿势和身上沐浴液的味道，还有这些东西曾多少次再梦中萦绕。  
可是他喉咙干涩一个字也说不出来，他知道让一切都过去对于Eduardo来说是最好的选择，也知道自己根本没有资格阻止和舍不得。  
如果……如果他现在能做什么。  
一夜注定无眠。

接下来的两天他们都没有时间在进行什么进一步的交谈，或者更诚实的说法是“没有时间”成了他们共同的借口。  
与此同时Mark Zukerberg失踪的消息越来越引人注目，虽然Eduardo会时不时帮他更新Facebook的状态或者发上去几张无关痛痒的图片，但还是有嗅觉灵敏的媒体发现了其中的不寻常。  
而被媒体发现意味着各种猜测性的报道，这些猜测性的报道就会让一些不怎么令人愉快的家伙出现。  
例如……Sean Parker。  
Eduardo绝对是千万个不愿意出现在Facebook总部大楼的这可能会落下猜测的口实，但Mark站在茶几上上蹿下跳说有东西必须在办公室的电脑上解决，为了耳根清净Eduardo只得把他揣到口袋里出门。  
事先知会了Chris，他会开车直接进入专属停车场然后乘电梯直达，最大程度地避免了被守在总部外的记者们拍到。  
窝在他口袋里的Mark倒是找了个舒服的姿势，摇头晃脑地没有半点紧张情绪。  
过程还算顺利，Eduardo努力忽略听闻过当初八点档剧情的职员们从屏幕边上扫过来的实现，跟着Jamie目不斜视地进了Mark的办公室。  
“你最好告诉我你在打什么主意。”进去之后就立即关上门，Eduardo把Mark从口袋里掏出来放到桌上泄愤似的弹了一下，看他狼狈地摔倒才满意地哼了声。  
揉揉额头爬起来，“家里的电脑运行速度还是跟不上，何况有些东西是在终端服务器里的我必须……”  
“OK、OK，为了你的公司。”Eduardo耸耸肩，把自己扔进Mark的椅子里看他在键盘上像只接通了电源的地鼠一样蹦来跳去。大约五分钟之后笑累了的Eduardo觉得自己小小的复仇心已经得到满足，才把满头大汗的Mark拎起来，拿张纸巾擦擦干净放回自己口袋里，“说吧还需要干什么？”虽然看不到还是可以想象出Mark耷拉着眼角抿嘴的不满样子，并为此保持这一个过于灿烂的笑容。  
手扶着口袋边沿，“我告诉你要输入什么。”  
比平常是慢了不少的但比他自己做好太多，Mark看着Eduardo放在他键盘上的修长飘飘的手指，嘴里说着一串串复杂的程序。  
可惜这种合作无间没有持续多久门外的嘈杂就吸引了他们的注意力。  
“Parker先生你现在不能进去。”隔着门传来Jamie有些慌乱的声音。  
趾高气昂的男声是他们不可能认错的，“既然我不能进入那就是Mark在里面？我为什么不能去关心一下我的朋友？”  
Eduardo朝Mark扔了一个“他是你朋友？”的眼神，得到一撇嘴的回应。  
在他们进一步交流之前Sean已经推开门进来了，看到Eduardo的瞬间表情闪过了一丝惊讶却还是很好地掩饰住了，“他为什么在这里面？”  
从他身侧挤过来的Jamie万分抱歉地看着Eduardo，“Saverin先生……”  
“没事我会处理的，你去忙你的吧。”给了她一个安抚性的微笑，却已经摆出了防卫的状态，“我会和Parker先生好好聊聊的。”  
这声音和语气让藏在他口袋里的Mark意识到了在Eduardo里还存在着一个强硬且富有攻击性的灵魂，只不过他几乎未对自己使用过这种模式。  
换言之，只有他能给与Eduardo伤害。  
Sean的声音带着他惯常的轻浮笑意，“那么……Eduardo Saverin，你还是爬上他的床了？”  
Eduardo的身体震了下，但除了他口袋里的Mark应该没人注意。他的声音平静却有压抑不住的厌恶，“Parker先生，请你从这儿出去。”  
“你什么时候可以发号施令了？是因为你的持有股份吗亲爱的Eduardo？”攻击直接而且相当有杀伤力。  
嘴角有些僵硬却不示弱，“请你出去。”  
“我是来找Mark的。”一耸肩把原本拿在手上的墨镜放到口袋里。  
咬咬牙，“他近期内都不会出现在这里，如果你有什么事情可以留言给Jamie。”  
饶有兴致地打量着他，“发生了什么我不知道的事情么？”  
“这与你无关。”站得笔直挡在Mark的办公桌前。  
Sean已经自顾自地坐在了沙发上，“我是该恭喜你如愿以偿该是提醒你就算你上了他的床这里也轮不到你说话？”  
Eduardo的一只手插在口袋里，Mark还在他手心里，因为他Sean的话而咬牙切齿，可是现在的他什么也做不了，甚至不自觉印在Eduardo手指上的吻都可以忽略不计。  
“这无关轮不轮得到我说话的问题，只是Mark不喜欢有人在他的地方像野狗一样乱咬，任何人。”说这话的Eduardo脸上出现了Sean都陌生的表情——坚定并且冷硬。  
而在Sean的记忆里Eduardo只是一个被伤害的对象，一个把心思全部放在Mark身上的笨蛋。但是他嫉妒他们之间的那种关系，倒并不是因为Mark这个人，而是那种关系本身，他从未曾拥有过一个这么爱着自己的人，Mark和他是同一种人，所以Mark也不能有。简单的就像小孩子没有变形金刚玩具也要毁了别人的一样，有错的不是那个孩子，也不是那个玩具。虽然Mark听从了他的建议让他对Eduardo有过一瞬间的同情。  
无论如何，在那段时间的Eduardo的状态由焦虑转换到绝望，被伤得太过沉重的他连自我保护都做不到哪有余力攻击别人。  
所以他愣住了，他不知道Mark与Eduardo之间发生了什么能让这样的改变发生，他想也许不止上床那么简单。  
他记得Eduardo看着Mark的视线，温柔且爱意满满，还有些隐忍的渴望。  
“喔哦……”他只来得及发出一声叹词，无论他心里准备好了什么台词他都没机会说出来了。  
Chris探头进来，“Sean，Mark的电话。”  
“他找我为什么不直接打给我？”疑惑地问了句却还是起身。  
双手一摊做出个老少通吃的无辜表情，“你可以接了电话再问问他为什么打给Dustin。”接着不由分说拽着Sean出去了，关门时朝Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。  
心领神会，立即掏出手机拨通Dustin的号码，开了扬声器把Mark放在话筒前。  
相当不情愿但还是点了点头，“Sean？”  
“是我在这里……你为什么不直接打给我？”  
眼睛盯着仿佛体力耗尽一般趴在桌上的Eduardo，“因为你的号码不在我的通讯录里……谁给你权利乱闯我办公室的？”  
“Mark我……”  
“我现在在……巴西，如果你愿意可以来找但是我不保证你来的时候我还在，我想CEO要干什么出现在哪里应该轮不到你来管……我跟谁睡觉也是。”不等回答就挂掉电话，终于看到了Eduardo的笑脸。  
走过去坐在Eduardo面前，“你讨厌Sean。”  
点点头，手掌弯曲掌心贴着他的背。  
“我也是。”靠过去，温暖里带着也许潮湿，“但在当时Sean真的对Faccebook很重要，我不得不……”  
Eduardo打断他，“我们可以停止讨论他了么？”  
Mark手指互相抵着，挣扎了很久还是抬头，“我更在意的是，当初……当初连他都看出来了我却一点反应也没有？”  
一挑眉，“是啊，你是个笨蛋你的眼里只有你的电脑和Facebook。”  
“Wardo……”  
笑着捏住他衣领把他向后拽愉快地看他摔倒，“我现在看起来像已经和你睡过了么？”  
“我觉得这主意不错。”Mark的表情没有半点开玩笑的成分——好吧Eudardo怀疑这个成分是不是真的存在于Mark Zukerberg基因里。  
Eduardo的脸红了，好像全身的血液都集中在了那里。  
在Mark笑容溜出嘴角的同时拿起桌上的马克杯作势要压死他，看到Mark下意识抱头的动作才放下杯子哈哈大笑了起来。

Eduardo几乎要习惯这样一个迷你版本的Mark了，甚至可以说他有点儿喜欢上了这个不那么像机器人或者外星人版本的Mark Zukerberg。不过这种喜欢到底是对于5CM的可爱外形还是Mark这个人还有待商榷，或者他自己都没有想清楚。  
可惜他没有那么多时间来思考了，某天夜晚睡的正香的Eduardo被一阵异常响动吵醒，还没睁开眼睛就被什么重物压住，所有睡意立即消失无踪。凭借本能把压着自己的东西踹开，听到一声痛呼才意识到有什么不对。  
连件衣服都没穿的Mark狼狈地坐在地上揉着自己磕疼的脑袋。  
“Mark？”过于惊讶以至于声音有点变形。  
抬头看这他的表情还是惯常的木然，“嗯是我……你能不能先给我拿件衣服穿……我是说正常的衣服。”  
也意识到自己这样坐在床上裹着被单的样子有点好笑，尴尬地咳嗽了两声把被单扔给他自己披了件睡袍帮他找衣服去了。  
于是十分钟后两个人状似和平地一人一杯咖啡面对面坐在饭厅的桌子两侧，偷偷摸摸地打量对方期待自己不是先开口的那个。  
气氛又回到了两个人都熟悉的冷然，却分明有什么不一样。  
Mark想告诉Eduardo他喜欢被他捧在手心里的感觉，那种温暖是他从不曾体会到的，或者说是Eduardo和他正式决裂后就不曾体会到了。因此可以进一步推论他想让Eduardo回来，可惜开口太难。  
Eduardo在想还是能被放在口袋里的Mark更可爱一点，他有无数幼稚但是好玩的办法对待他，可完全形态的Mark只能让他的大脑停止运作。  
“我……”  
“我……”  
同时张嘴又同时住口，场景荒诞地像个电影情节。  
Mark做了个意义不明的手势，Eduardo左手握住了杯把低头等他下文。  
看着他较平常略显凌乱的头发，Mark觉得自己的语言能力和大脑运作功能一起抛弃了他，张了几次嘴连自己的声音都找不到，努力了半天只干巴巴地挤出了一句“谢谢”。  
Eduardo略显心不在焉地点了点头。  
事情就是这样，在他们之间没有了那层好笑的饲养关系之后，之前发生的所有东西都再次横亘于他们之间，让他们的一举一动都成了怪诞的独幕剧。  
“总之……”Mark的话没能再说下去，Eduardo突然倾身堵住了他的嘴唇。大概是碰倒了咖啡杯，但他们都无暇顾及。  
Eduardo的嘴唇一如他想象中柔软潮湿，轻微的颤抖让撞上Mark胸口的暖流那般真实。  
在他想要推开前拽住了他手臂，身子向前让两个人的姿势都更舒服一点，轮流含着上下唇像是要把Eduardo那点儿惶恐从他唇上和心上抹去。  
Eduardo的手从撑着桌沿挪动到他的肩膀上，不自觉地摩挲着。  
分开的时候两个人都有些气息不匀，Eduardo的眼睛有些茫然却闪亮得让人过目不忘。他扫一眼桌上天知道流成什么形状的咖啡，绕过去蹲在Mark面前手扶着他的膝盖，“刚才，你想说什么？”  
“你呢？”不答反问。  
眼中是熟悉却言不由衷的悲伤，“我要告诉你我该走了，我会定明天的机票离开因为我到这里来是为了照顾你但现在已经不需要了。除非……”  
“留下来。”Mark打断了他，“你是想说除非我要求你留下来不是么，那么请你留下来。”  
Eduardo缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“Mark……”  
“这就是我想说的话。”他双手捧着Eduardo再次俯身却没有亲吻，只是抵着Eduardo的额头闭上了眼睛，两个人的呼吸轻缓悠长，几乎糅合在一起。

又十分钟之后，两个人面对面躺在客房的床上枕着同一个枕头，手放在对方的腰上漫不经心地抚摸，膝盖互相交叠着。  
也许明天他们就会一起躺在Mark的床上，谁知道。  
“我还是得先回新加坡。”Eduardo用叹息般的口吻说，“你知道，工作上的事情。”  
Mark的脸上是他在蛮不讲理的时候一定会露出的看似呆滞却相当理直气壮的表情，“你直接辞职不就好了？重新来Facebook做CFO应该是不错的跳槽理由。”  
“Mark……我不会回Facebook的。”抚摸着Mark的脸，手指夹着他的耳朵玩，但是关于这点他相当坚定。  
皱起了眉头。，“为什么？”  
“我需要专门解释这个吗？”用手指抚平他眉心的皱褶。  
“我可以改了你Facebook的情感状态，还有我的。”Mark急急地说。  
忍住叹气的冲动，“这并不是重点。”  
“那你还要什么？一个发布会？”  
Eduardo把Mark的头按到自己怀里，“我要你闭上眼睛睡觉，现在。”  
“如果我又变小了呢？”  
“我很快就会回来，真的很快。”Eduardo亲亲他柔软的卷发，闭上了眼睛。

[番外]Feelin’ Good

Eduardo打开门后挑高的一边眉毛表明了门外人的出现绝对在他意料之外。  
Mark只拎了一个偌大的双肩包，不用劳费脑细胞也知道里面除了电脑别无他物，回过神来的Eduardo侧身让他进来，馆门口靠在门板上双手抱肘看着他。  
“你已经在新加坡呆了一个礼拜了。”把背包扔在沙发上之后立刻把电脑掏了出来，看了Eduardo一眼才停下了连电源线开机的动作。  
满意地点点头，走过来一手扣下电脑屏幕，“我说了我需要把这边的事情处理完。”  
“可是你在上班。”手放在膝盖上仰头看着Eduardo。  
无力地垮了下肩膀，“职业道德Mark，职业道德。我起码得在公司留到有人代替我OK？”  
“需要多久？”  
“……最长三个月。”莫名有了点心虚，他并不太习惯Mark用看着电脑屏幕的专注表情看着他，这会让他有一种变成一行行代码没有半分秘密的感觉。  
Mark的表情没有一点变化，“这是必须的么？”  
“……不。”他没办法撒谎。  
得到自己满意答案的Mark终于收回了视线，“我坐了很久的飞机过来而飞机餐实在是太糟糕了……Wardo有吃的么？”

Eduardo在厨房里煎培根，旁边放了吐司和蔬菜，他准备给Mark做一个简单的三明治，只不过难得动一下的铲子泄露了走神的事实。  
面对Mark的诘问他无法反驳因为Mark说得全对，他原本可以用一两天就辞职回去加州，迟迟不离开新加坡更多的也许只是他在害怕在心虚，Mark不再是5CM的手机挂件，不再生活在他的口袋里，不再……那么需要他。  
突然一双手从腰侧伸过来环住他，Mark的胸口紧贴着他的背，头枕在他肩上。  
“Mark？”不确定自己该做出什么回应。  
“别管我，忙你的就好。”皱着眉头似乎在思索些什么。  
Eduardo像个关节生了锈的机器人一样僵硬地继续动作，烤面包、切好番茄和黄瓜、把沙拉酱挤上去、一层层堆叠然后盖上另一片面包，切开，“好了。”  
点点头终于放开手，Eduardo立即逃也似的去给他煮咖啡。  
Mark觉得心情很好，虽然Eduardo表现出的躲闪让他有些许不解，但终究是在这个房间里，绝不会离开他的视线。  
把咖啡递给他，斜靠在墙上低了低头，“Mark……”  
抿了口，挑眉等他说话。  
略显烦躁地扯了扯袖口，在家的Eduardo并没有穿惯常的衬衫，取而代之的是宽松的针织衫，不过在他无意识地拉扯下锁骨在过大的领口若隐若现，着实搅乱了对面那个亿万富翁的思绪。对此毫无察觉的Eduardo只是在烦恼着该如何表达，他不知道怎么向Mark表达他的不安和惶恐。经过了这五年新加坡对于他来说已经成了一个全新的世界，当他回到这里的时候Mark Zukerberg和与之相关的一切都成了一个怎样的不切实际的梦境，Mark能理解这些吗？  
他不知道，所以他迟迟不开口。  
躲避Mark把Mark当成不可触及的领域已经成了他的习惯，现在这一切改变的太快，在加州的时候由于有Mark在身边他会觉得理所当然，等到回来了他才发现自己根本没有做好再受一次上海的心理准备。  
他知道这些情绪过于悲观，但在那样的过往之后他又如何能乐观得起来？  
最终他决定放弃苍白的言语，大步走过去抱住左手咖啡右手三明治的Mark，用力到手指几乎陷进他的背肌。  
在开门的那瞬间他就像这么做了，他不知道自己为什么浪费了这么多时间。  
Mark放下手里的东西，一下一下略显笨拙地拍着他的背却达到了最好的安慰效果。  
所以Eduardo想要的并不多，一个拥抱绰绰有余，他直到Mark有一个他完全不了解的巨大世界，他并不想占有那个世界也不想把Mark隔离因为这都是不切实际且对Mark不公平的。从一开始他所渴望的不过就是一点点证据，一点点关于自己对于那个天才不是没有意义的证据。  
一个拥抱，或者把玩偶放在口袋里，意味的都不是占有。  
他要的从来不多。  
这个拥抱持续了不知道多久之后Mark开始推搡着Eduardo后退直到他的胯重新顶在桌沿上，双手按住他的臀部让两个人的身体严丝合缝地紧贴在一起。  
然后Eduardo把头从他肩上抬起来，定定地看着他。  
接着是他们等待了许久的亲吻。  
Mark略显急躁地轮流吮咬Eduardo的上下唇，知道他发出低沉的呜咽声张开嘴允许他进一步深入。  
厨房也许不是做爱地点的最佳选择，但Mark对此显然跃跃欲试。  
在Mark把他上衣脱掉之后送上来的亲吻大概以为这Eduardo的默许。  
下一秒，Mark的手机铃声大作。  
两个人都愣住了，双手还放在对方的肩膀和腰侧，最后还是Eduardo捂着嘴笑了出来，“接电话？”  
撇嘴，从口袋里掏出电话，名字显示在屏幕上的Dustin已经在Mark的脑内被处以死刑100多次，“干嘛。”  
“哥们儿我只是打过去问一下你和Eduardo没有什么不愉快吧？”  
Mark闷哼了一声，因为Eduardo在他颈侧轻咬了下又反复用舌尖在自己留下的齿痕上转着圈。  
“你们打起来了？”Dustin的声音是货真价实的忧心忡忡。  
也听到这句话的Eduardo闷声笑了起来，右手潜进了Mark的底裤里。  
“如果你不打这个电话，我应该已经进入到把Wardo扒光放平吃干抹净的重要步骤了。”用与往常一样平稳到机械化的语气回答，空着的一只手在Eduardo的下腹部恶意地揉捏起来。  
完全没有压抑自己的呻吟，爬在Mark肩上发出让人想入非非的急促喘息。  
Dustin立刻挂了电话，虽然一切已经无法挽回。  
立即把Eduardo按到在餐桌上，Mark只当做听不到他“不如我们去卧室”的提议，从他的下巴一路吮吻到胸口，刻意在很多遮不住的地方留下痕迹。  
“控制狂……”Eduardo抬起腰让他顺利地脱下自己的裤子。  
不置可否地哼了声，这个评语他可以勉强当做夸奖。  
身体里好像有把火在烧，Eduardo下意识地磨蹭着玻璃桌面寻找些许清凉，却只让和Mark接触的那一半在对比中更显灼烫。  
Mark异常迅速地把自己的牛仔裤和底裤一起脱掉，重新站好之后Eduardo自发自动地把腿缠上他的腰，指向明确地磨蹭了几下。  
不管他是有心还是无意，Mark都耐受不起。  
潦草地抚弄了几下Eduardo已然坚硬的挺立就借着体液的润滑把一根手指探进了Eduardo的后穴，在他条件反射地绷紧了身体时几乎受到惊吓一般停止了动作。  
Eduardo喜欢Mark瞪大了眼睛紧张地看着自己，这会让他努力维持的冷淡的面部表情土崩瓦解。而这种情绪化的表情，从一开始——哪怕经过了那段漫长的空白——都是只属于Eduardo Saverin一个人的。  
于是艰难地做了几次深呼吸让身体习惯被侵入的感觉，因为自己即将要做的事情而捂住了自己的眼睛，之后缓缓摆动自己的腰肢，在Mark连动也不敢动的手指上抽插了几下，轻微的摩擦感就足够让他的呼吸凌乱。  
Mark小心翼翼地加了一根手指，拉开Eduardo遮羞的手臂凑上去和他鼻尖顶着鼻尖，深深望进彼此的眼睛里，“Wardo……”  
“Mark……”他抱住他的肩膀，声音几乎带上了哭腔，“Mark！”  
用一个亲吻堵住了他意义不明的叨念，又或者那声音让Mark左胸的某个地方疼痛难耐。他知道之前的那些难过和伤害不可能立即消失无踪，但既然上帝给了他机会用这段奇怪的经历换Eduardo回来，那么他一定会好好把握。  
Eduardo已经失去了对Mark动作的感知能力，他只知道身体内的手指树木似乎在增加，摩擦时的疼痛感也渐渐转变为一种无法形容的电流，在他的呢喃中戴上了更多鼻音的时候Mark突然把手指系数撤了出去。  
缠着Mark腰的双腿把他朝自己带了带，Eduardo不满地咕哝了几声。  
Mark是在笑的，弧度不大却当真表明了他好心情的笑容。他倾身轻啄了下Eduardo的嘴角，握住他欲望的同时下身一个挺进到最深处。  
所有能发出的声音都被Mark的亲吻吞了下去。事实上Eduardo都无法确定更多的是被撑开到极限的不适疑惑摩擦到某个敏感点的致命快感让他想要尖叫出声。  
Mark的动作不紧不慢确实不容变更的节奏，认真地盯着Eduardo。  
似乎能从他的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
于是Eduardo模糊地笑了起来，抱着她肩膀的手在脑后交叠，若有似无地揪着哪里的头发，脸埋在他的肩窝大部分的身体都离开了桌面。  
大概所有的感官都被集中在了被Mark触碰的地方，Eduardo知道自己在一下一下地撞着桌沿却感觉不到丝毫疼痛，他所能做的只是在Mark的耳边努力用支离破碎的声音传达着那些难以言明的情绪。  
Mark吻着他，脸颊、嘴角、耳侧，细碎却真实的亲吻几乎洒遍了每一寸皮肤。  
这是真真正正从肉体到灵魂的契合，一个寻觅了一生，也许错过也许伤害，但最终不计一切代价也要找回来的契合。  
在Mark在他身体力到达高潮的时候，Eduardo爆发在了两个人的小腹上。  
无视汗水和体液的粘稠不适感，两个人拥抱着彼此继续用不怎么舒服的姿势趴在桌子上静待呼吸重新平静下来。  
“Wardo……跟我回加州吧？”Mark拉他起来小心地让她坐在自己腿上，然后抱住他的腰抬头说。  
Eduardo没法拒绝这样一双眼睛，所以他抿唇点头，给了这双眼睛的主人一个轻浅而温暖的亲吻。

end.


End file.
